Mirror To The Soul
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Jade alongside an anxious Tori stumbled into the The Mirror of Erised and once they finds it their heart's desire will be revealed, and it will be a surprise for both young women. A One-Shot.


**_Story: Mirror To The Soul._**

 _ **Writer: Invader Johnny.**_

 ** _Summary: Jade alongside an anxious Tori stumbled into the The Mirror of Erised and once they finds it their heart's desire will be revealed, and it will be a surprise for both young women._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, that's property of Dan and Nickelodeon, simple as that, I also don't own the Harry Potter franchise, that masterpiece belongs to J. K Rowling not that we didn't already knew that, but as always I gotta say it for legal reasons... After all I don't want to get sued.**_

 ** _Author Notes: This one-shot came to me after re-watching the first Harry Potter film two days ago, not much to say other than hopefully I'll be able to give the HP universe justice._**

 ** _Ha ha, yes I couldn't resist the pun._**

* * *

"I _**really**_ don't think we should be doing this Jade" Tori whispers, terrified of their surroundings "What if we get caught? Students aren't supposed to be out of their dormitories after hours!"

The Goth girl rolled her eyes, exasperation evident as she let out an irritated groan.

"First of all Vega, we're _**not**_ going to get caught! That's what the invisibility cloak is for!" Jade hissed angrily, as she roughly touched a piece of the garment in front of the other girl's eyes to make her point. "Second of all, who invited you?!"

"I saw you sneaking out!" Tori said worriedly "I didn't want you getting into trouble, plus I thought you might like some company on your trip to... Whenever it is you're going"

"Well you thought wrong!" Jade growled menacingly "I would walk your ass back to our damn tower but that would take time and energy I rather not waste!"

"What if I said that if you did that... I would... _Tell_ Professor McGonagall on you?" The tanned girl challenged unsurely.

Jade on her part simply raised an eyebrow as she sharply glared upon her unwanted companion, her frown soon turned into a smug smirk "You would never do that to me _Vega_ , you may be paranoid, neurotic and a scardy cat but if there is one thing you've **_not_** is a squealer, so I _**know**_ you wouldn't follow through with that half-ass threat"

The Muggle born wizard blushed furiously _"She got me there."_

"Now shut up and follow my lead!" The Thespian ordered ominously as she inspected the crudely drawn map in her hands "Damn it" She swore under her breath "Last time I listen to Alex Russo... Next time I see her, I'm using the Anteoculatia spell on her!"

"I don't like that spell" Tori mumbles. "I don't think you should put Alex through that"

"Of course you wouldn't think so" Jade sneered "You don't have an adventurous bone in your body"

 _ **"I DO TOO!"**_

"Don't yell Vega!" The Goth hissed "We're trying _**NOT**_ to get caught!"

"I do too!" Tori repeated quietly this time "But there's a difference between being adventurous and being a gank! I just don't think you should give people antlers! It's not nice!"

"You're only saying that because I gave you a nice set of those a week ago" Jade teased "They matched your eyes"

"Be that as it may" The Half-Latina said "It's still think you shouldn't do that again, I mean giving me antlers hurt my head... I don't want anyone else to go through that too! Geez, that was number five on the list of cruel pranks you done on me"

"What was number one?"

Tori narrowed her eyes "Don't you remember? The time you used the Piertotum Locomotor spell to bring to life a douche"

"Oh yeah" Jade said with a satisfied grin "That was fun"

Her moment of reminiscing was cut short as both girl saw said product running down the corridors literally screaming his head off.

"Aw bro! My nozzle! _**MY NOZZLE IS IRREPARABLY FUCKED UP!** " _The broken douche yelled out "So not fair bro! So **_not_** fair!"

"Who goes there?!"

 ** _"Oh shit!"_**

 ** _"Oh chiz!"_**

Both teenagers ran as quickly as possible into the opposite direction of the bellowing feminine product, careful to ensure that they would remain under the cloak. Otherwise they would surely be seen by the caretaker of the school.

"I said who goes there?!" Filch shouted again "Show yourself!"

As Jade and Tori continued to jog away from the Squib, they subconsciously held hands in order not to get separated, however they didn't exactly see where they were going (due to poor lighting" which of course led them straight into a set of huge wooden doors.

"Aw crap" Jade snapped "We're boned!"

"No necessarily" Tori said as she inspected the door,more accurately the lock "We may have a way out... In... You know what I mean"

"Just shut up and do something!"

"Ok! Ok! _Bossy_ "

"What was _that_?!"

"Nothing"

The brunette quickly got her wand out of her bootie slipper, ready to use the Unlocking Charm.

"Ah-hem" She cleared her throat "Alohomora"

The locked swiftly opened up.

Even thought Jade was impressed, she remained condescending towards the muggle.

"Well done Vega, your first breaking an entertaining" She taunted "There may be hope for you yet"

"How did you even get into the Gryffindor house in the first place?" Tori asked exasperatedly as they went through the wooden doors.

"Believe me, I been asking myself the same thing every day since that smug bastard of a sorting hat placed me there with you"

She then noticed that they were still holding hands, _"Aw hell"_

Jade violently threw the other girl's arm.

"Hey! Ow!" Tori groaned in pain "You know you could've simply asked!"

"What's the fun in that then?" The Goth mocked using her valley voice.

"For the last time! I _**don't**_ talk like that!"

"Sure you don't" Jade teased "And maybe I'm..."

But she never finished her sentence, the dark haired teen removed the cloak of invisibility from both of them, she slowly walked away from Tori, eyes twinkling her jaw dropping in shock.

Jade once again got the map out of her pocket, looking down on it then at the object in front of her several times. This was it; after months of searching they finally found it. By accident but they found it nonetheless.

"The Mirror Of Erised" Jade said in awe. "A mysterious item made two centuries ago, forged by magic in the spirit of fun, mostly to show the user what they truly desire. Barely any protection in this place for such an incredible piece of magic… Very strange."

Tori who also noticed the mirror looked at it in a shared awe, she walked around it, inspecting it like a scientist would to an ameba under a microscope.

" _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi"_ Tori read the inscriptions on the frame _"Wonder what that means"_

She brushed her hand over the glass face of the mirror, wiping away the layer of dust.

The glass of the mirror shifted and rippled like the surface of a clean lake.

 _ **"Victoria Vega…"**_

Said girl jumped away from the mirror in terror "How do you know my name?!"

 _ **"I know everything**_ " The voiced replied ** _"Like the fact that you have small breasts"_**

Indignant by such accusations Tori moved her arms around her chest "I do not! Hey... Wait a minute"

She slowly turned around to see her suspicions confirmed, Jade had both hands over her mouth, trying (and failing) to keep a straight face.

"That's not funny!"

"I beg to differ!" Jade chortled "You should have seen your face! You were about to piss your pants!"

"You really are a gank"

"No surprise there Vega" She replied uncaringly "Now move it, I want to see the mirror"

"What's so special about an old mirror?" Tori asked curiously.

Jade met her eyes "This isn't just a regular old mirror Vega" She says seriously "This is the mirror of Erised and to answer your question, it shows the most desperate desire of a person's heart."

"Really?" The brunette question "And what exactly is it you desire most?"

"Recognition" Jade said at once "Imagine getting praised from the people around you, knowing that you're earned it after so much hard work"

"That seems fine... But wouldn't you feel lonely at the top?" Tori mused.

"Oh let me think about it... I just did... _**Nope**_!" Jade snaps sharply "I been by myself almost all my life, and I'll go to the top alone, another person in my life _**doesn't**_ define happiness"

Tori frowned, it was comments like these that made her feel pity towards the Goth. "Nobody deserves to be alone"

"I'm glad I'm alone!" Jade shouted "People suck anyway!"

"Are you trying to fool me or you?"

" _ **Fool?!**_ " The Thespian parroted in disgust I'm not trying to fool anyone! I'm telling you the truth! In fact I'm going look into that mirror and see everything I told you to be true!"

Jade sharply turned to look herself in the mirror. "Come on, come on, show me what I want most!"

On her part, Tori turned around to give her frenemy some privacy, she didn't know if she would actually be able to **_see_** whatever Jade really wanted, but if she was honest with herself, she didn't want to know.

For two main reasons: She felt it would be a huge disrespect of the Goth's privacy and more importantly she didn't think she could be able to handle if Jade's true desire was to be on top...

 _"Alone"_

While the Half-Latina was thinking, Jade saw herself in the mirror... As she is now.

 _"What the fuck?"_

Suddenly she saw her reflection smile, waving happily at an unseen person, the real Jade turned around, hoping to see what her "other self" was waving back.

 _"... But of course no one other than Vega is here with me"_

Jade's blue eyes once again met the mirror's reflection, she took a step back in horror.

 _"What is this?"_

She stared at the mirror, which had another person gazing out of the mirror at her.

 _"Vega?"_

Jade's eyebrows knitted together and she stepped closer, looking deep into the other girl's soft face. Mirror Tori lifted a hand against the glass, as though wanting to reach out to her. " _You don't have to be alone... Let me in... Let me be your friend... You don't have to worry about me leaving... Because I'm here to stay"_

Something inside the purge-blood sparked at these words, these simple words he had craved to hear so desperately most of her lonely life. Finally they were being directly at her, sincerely and gently, there were no deceits.

 _That's_ what Jade _**truly**_ wanted.

... A friend.

"Vega?" Jade croacked.

"Yeah?"

"Your turn"

"I'm sorry?"

 _ **"I SAID IT'S YOUR FUCKING TURN TO LOOK AT THE MIRROR!"**_

Tori jumps in surprise at such a powerful scream "Ok, ok.. Um, this is probably a stupid question, but did you managed to see your heart's desire?"

"Of course I did" Jade sneered "And it was what I said it would be, thank you very much!"

The brunette frowned sadly.

Without a second thought she gave the pale wizard a hug from behind.

"Waaa.. What the hell do you think you're doing Vega?!"

"Just because you don't know how to act around affection, it doesn't mean you should be deprived of it"

"You have five seconds before I break your hands" Jade warned darkly. "5... 4... 3... 2... **_1_** "

The Half-Latina removed her arms from the Goth torso, not once did she view her in a negative light, if anything the pity she felt towards Jade intensified ten fold.

Tori never stopped staring sorrowfully at Jade, even as walked in front of the mirror.

"I wonder what my biggest desire would be?"

"Knowing you, probably something stupid" Jade sneered "Like having a box full of kitties"

Instead of answering, Tori opted to be quiet as she looked into the mirror.

What she saw, made her heart melt.

"Awww" She cooed.

Within the mirror she saw herself, but she wasn't alone.

Tori could see her reflection giving Jade an affectionate visiting from the "tickle twins" but what she liked the most was seeing how carefree and happy the usually surly wizard was.

" _So_?" Jade interrupted nastily "What poor fantasy is your biggest desire?"

"You... being happy" The tanned muggle admitted, not once did removed her eyes from the mirror. "It's quite a sight for sore eyes"

The Goth"s eyes widened "Keeop me out of your deluded fantasies Vega!" She snarled "And don't lie to me! Because that's total crap!"

"I wouldn't dismiss your friend's words if I were you" A new voice says gently, surprising both teenagers.

 _ **"Professor Dumbledore!"**_

The elderly Headmaster gave his pupils a warm smile as he went down the stairs "I see you finally found the mirror"

"You _knew_ I was looking for it?" Jade asked.

"Nothing within these walls are a secret from me" Dumbledore said "And I see you have taken someone along with you"

Tori rubbed her arm nervously "Professor... I can explain!"

Dumbledore gently lifted a hand "My child, no need to do so, neither of you are in trouble."

The tanned girl sighed in relief _"Thank God"_

"I assume by now, you both realized what it does?" He asks, referring to the mirror. "Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is."

Tori gave it some thought then slowly spoke "So basically, it shows us what we want... Whatever we want?"

"Yes and no" Dumbledore replied quietly "It shows nothing more than what we truely want deep down"

Jade felt uncomfortable by all of this.

Something Tori didn't miss "Professor... Does the mirror hold any truth?... I mean... what we see... can it become... _real_?"

The man gave her a kind smile, knowing why she asked such a thing "It hold no truth, but it also holds hope, what you see in the mirror does not mean it can be held only within you, it can be real but only if you want it to be, men have wasted away in front of it never achieving their deepest desires, take a lesson from the past. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that."

Tori looked at the headmaster, then at Jade, remember how happy she was in the mirror.

 _"I won't give up on her_ "

Jade meanwhile wondered if Dumbledore's words was his own subtle way of telling her not to be bitter, to let people in... To let _Tori_ in.

"Now I believe you both need to go back to bed" He admonished quietly "You both have classes next morning and you need to rest."

Not about to argue with the greatest wizard of all time, Jade grabbed the cloak she had discarded earlier and wrapped it around herself.

"You got room for one more?" Tori asked unsurely.

The Goth grunted, but nonetheless opened up so both girls would be under the cloak of invisibility.

"Don't fall behind Tori"

The Half-Latina gave her a huge grin _"She called me by my name, baby steps but it's progress"_

Dumbledore stayed behind, observing as the door opened and closed _._

Tomorrow the mirror would be moved to a new place, but that didn't matter, he had the inkling that both his pupils would not come back looking for it again.

After all, he The wizard suspected Jade and Tori would be spending a lot more time together.

"Ah, to be young and with friends"

* * *

 ** _HA HA HA, first of all, I couldn't resist putting a reference to the movie "Sausage Party" in this story, The Douche was by far my favourite character of the movie since he was in my opinion "perfectly evil"_** ** _and funny to an extent, which is why I ultimately decided to give him a cameo by having Jade bringing him to life just to mess with Tori._**

 ** _On another note, yes the girl Jade wants to "get even" with is the same Alex from Disney's Wizards Of Waverly Place, as if that wasn't already obvious, heh._**

 _ **I bet many of you expected Jade to be in the Slytherin house since she has great cunning and determination but I opted her to be in Gryffindor for two reasons; the first is that she also displays:**_ _ **Bravery, Nerve, Chivalry, Courage and Daring like I'm sure Tori does too. Secondly I wanted both of them to be in the same boat because in the books/movies hardly two people of a different house become friends or more, at least in the case of Slytherin and Gryffindor.**_

 _ **I also bet only a few of you were surprised by Tori's biggest desire, but I feel that she is probably content with her life that what she would want the most is her friends happiness... or more specifically Jade's.**_

 _ **This is also the first time I wrote a Jori friendship rather than a relationship, I wanted to try that out and I think I did it quite nicely.**_

 ** _The way Dumbledore was meant to be the main mentor for Jade and Tori was not accidental, I choose him for the sole fact that according to J.K Rowling he's gay... Yeah let that sink in, I was surprised when I first learned that._**

 ** _So basically he has a gayday and is subtlety pushing Jade and Tori to become friends and more._**

 ** _Lastly, the name of the story was taken from the saying that the eyes are a window to the soul, which in this case is very appropriate considering Jade and Tori viewed deep into their souls._**

 ** _So, what do you guys think of this crossover?_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
